1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless audio receiver.
2. Related Art
Earphones are a common accessory to many portable media players, such as cellular phones, tablets or tablet computers, and digital music players. Such earphones typically have a pair of cords or wires running from a headphone plug that plugs into a headphone jack, to a pair of earphones inserted in the ears of a user, or disposed on the ears of a user. The pair or cords or wires is commonly conjoined for a majority of the length, and splits at a junction into separate cords or wires for each of the earphones. Such wires are often capable of becoming tangled and knotted. Similarly, other types of cords can similarly become tangled and knotted.
Wireless (e.g. Bluetooth) receivers typically have a pair of cords or wires running from a headphone plug that plugs into a headphone jack, to a pair of earphones inserted in the ears of a user. Such wireless receivers typically have a mechanical clip to support the wireless receiver. Some wireless receivers are supported by the cord or wires of the earphones themselves, and thus the ears of the user.